Sunrise
by 2-shadows
Summary: Sometimes a rude awakening isn't a bad thing, even if it's the fault of your own subconscious.


_**Need some fluff before you read more Unrelenting? Hate Angst but love BBRae? Then this is the one shot for you!**_

_**Please don't sue me, I hardly have the money to pay for college, I fully acknowledge that the characters do NOT belong to me. (Although I wouldn't mind a movie and being part of said movie.)**_

_**Enjoy! **_

_**2-shadows**_

* * *

_**Sunrise**_

"_But you don't have to worry. I'm here for you." He turned, eyes shining, to look at her. His green hair, blowing to the side contrasted perfectly with the orange red of the sunset. Her own hair was also dancing in the wind, a small section cutting an asymmetrical line across her face. He reached forward and pushed it out of her eyes, his bare hands surprisingly soft against her cheek. He held his hand there but moved even closer to her, until she could feel the warmth of his breath on her skin. She leaned in, unsure, but when he captured his lips with her own, she knew it was right. He kissed her gently at first, but then she decided to take a risk and coaxed his mouth open-_

"AGH!"Raven's eyes opened wide, and she gasped violently, as though waking up from a nightmare. She could remember her dream with vivid clarity, though, and she didn't think it counted as a nightmare… technically.

"Beelzebub, that's two nights in a row," she muttered, throwing her covers off and stepping out of her bed. She shivered, the cold of the night seeping into her bones. She looked over to her window and saw a tiny gray light beginning to peak from the east.

_Guess it isn't as early as I thought. Maybe I can watch the sunrise. It might help provide clarity about why I've dreamed…_ She shuddered, unwilling to so much as think it _… what I've dreamed. _

She went to her closet and grabbed a clean cape, draping it over her shoulders. A knock at her door startled her and a small trinket from Starfire fell off of her bookshelf. Irritated by the lack of control, Raven hovered over to the door rather than walk.

When she slid the door open a few inches, green eyes-and eyelids and eyebrows- peered in at her. "Heard you scream. Everything ok?"

"Just had a dream that I didn't expect. I'm fine," she explained vaguely, grateful she was so practiced with monotone.

"You sure?" Now he was turning one eye in towards the door, as though he were looking into a peephole. She mentally snorted but aloud only apologized for waking him. "Oh, you didn't wake me," he responded, grinning widely enough that she was able to see one of his fangs despite the thin opening of the door. "The nocturnal animals were being especially noisy tonight."

Raven felt her eyebrows furrow at that, but merely replied "Well, hopefully they'll leave you and me in peace long enough to let me watch the sunrise," her voice cold with reproach.

The frigid tone either went completely unnoticed or ignored. "OOOOooh, I want to watch!" He exclaimed, putting his finger tips around her door frame and the edge of her door. She felt the strangest urge to bite him.

_Maybe you've just got some built up kinkiness after those dreams, _laughed some horrid, vile, disgusting part of her- probably Rude. _Yeah, you're in denial, sweetie. _

_I'm not in denial of anything. It's just hormonal dreams. _Raven argued back.

_Yeah, sure. That's why they only included the scrawniest guy you know. Not to mention green. And short. _Snorted Brave. Raven could have screamed. Her emotions were ganging up on her.

_He's not scrawny or short anymore. _Timid interjected. _He's grown up a lot; he's stronger than Robin and as tall as Star. _

_Plus, he's pretty much emerald. _Happy added.

… For some reason, Raven got the feeling her emotions were smirking at her.

_Shut up. _She growled.

"Uh, Earth to Rae. You still here?" Beast Boy asked, literally tapping her on the forehead with a gloved finger. She reached up and grabbed his finger mid-poke, then opened her door wide enough for him to feel the full force of her glare. "Oh look, there she is." He smiled at her, still oblivious, then his face softened and he quietly said "You know, Rae, if we don't go up to the roof soon, we're going to miss the sunrise."

She opened her door all the way and stepped forward, knowing he was right. And she was just going to ignore the fact that her heartbeat was going completely crazy right now. It was just hormones IF it was _anything_, anyway.

"Uh, Rae, can I have my finger back?"

She let go of his finger and turned briskly on her heel, hoping she wasn't blushing as much as the heat in her cheeks indicated.

* * *

"Wow, it's really pretty. All the colors are like a really awesome painting. And it's kind of peaceful. Like, the world is just waking and everything good today can still happen."

"It's even more peaceful when enjoyed quietly." Raven snapped, frustrated. She took a deep breath, hoping to calm herself. The entire point of this had been to get her dream out of her head by watching the sunrise, but with the main character of her dream standing right next to her, it proved rather difficult. But she couldn't very well ask him to leave her alone, because then she'd have to explain why she didn't want him there.

"Hey, Rae?" Raven could feel the weight of his green eyes on her face, but did not stir.

_Maybe if I ignore him, he won't speak._

"Look, I know you want me to be quiet,"

_Well, a girl can hope. _She thought dryly, swinging her head slowly to look at Beast Boy.

"But I think I know of a better place to watch the sunrise. I mean, it's great for the sunset, so it's probably a good place for the sunrise too. Do you, uh, want to check it out tomorrow?" The red and pink light from the sunrise were causing Beast Boy to look a dusky purple color. As he extended the invitation, he turned away from her, simply looking out over the ocean, speaking softly.

And despite herself,

"Sure, sounds fun."

* * *

_**Ok, hint for all of you beautiful followers out there: if it's marked complete, at least on my page, it's done. No more. Don't follow this. Read it, review it, love it, favorite it, follow ME, hell, favorite me (VIRTUAL COOKIES)**_ _**but following this is a waste of your followed stories space. IT'S DONE AND I'VE LEFT YOU WITH LOTS TO IMAGINE MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA**_

_**I clearly need to not ever go on a hiatus that long ever again. It's bad for my brain. And your eyes.**_


End file.
